


On The Beat

by LabFriend



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Detective Noir, F/F, Other, Outercourse, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabFriend/pseuds/LabFriend
Summary: After receiving a typical call from HQ, the Beat Cop From The Underworld goes to investigate a mysterious women. What results shakes her and her understanding of the Underworld to the core.First attempt at writing a story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards. Will update as I find time
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Cecilia adjusted her work suit as she drove into the wee hours of the morning. Even if the sun didn’t travel down into the underworld, time still flowed at a regular pace. Barreling down a two-way street into the edges of incorporated territory, she flicked a sucker around her mouth. Tongue flicking left while the stick followed right, it was almost like a tick at this point. It kept her body moving and focused while her mind wandered elsewhere. Back and forth, it lacked a rhythm but continued as this unconscious instinct. Its presence couldn’t be felt, but its absence was loud as a storm. 

On the edge of incorporated lands of the underworld, the uniformity of the city scattered out. Less souls and energy to keep a consistent view day in and day out. She had gone down this road before, a bitter cold grassland that exuded isolation. Now, it was a tall dark forest. Surrounded by the trees on a winding road, it never felt like she was alone. Wildlife was skittering around the edges from the trees, eyes were on her. If it was just nature that wanted to be left alone, then there was no problem. The issue was life rarely minded its own business. If it did, she wouldn’t be a cop. 

The sea of trees eventually parted into a simple hillside, unkempt grass and outlying trees littering both sides. The landscape was changing. The underworld was not some vast land carved into existence millennia ago. It was fluid, shaped by the actions and words of those around it. Everything you do was painted across the ground, the deceptive needed to be masters of their craft to keep in the shadows. If you weren’t, it was the equivalent of stepping in red paint. Everywhere you run, you will show your pursuers where you are. 

Her current target was some sort of new lost soul. The call had come in hours before. Some strange dressed lady that no one had any knowledge of seemed to had gone crazy. Claimed everyone around her was some sort of vile beast. It was a story as old as time. Someone had gone and died and managed to skip the line into the afterlife. No one looked the same as they did in life, released from the flesh to show their true character. At least, that’s what everyone was told. When someone wasn’t properly freed from their other life, the shock of death could be amplified. People go berserk, it’s a natural reaction if you suddenly find yourself in what feels like a twisted reflection of your own world.

Going off what she had been able to gleam from the bystanders, she was dressed in what some people were calling a super hero outfit. In a light purple spandex suit, she shot lightning from her hands if anyone tried to get close to her. Besides that, details were scarce. No identified name or where she could be from, spiky blue hair. Only thing of note was that she didn’t cause severe damage to her victims. The worst would barely categorize as second-degree burns, while the rest would be treated with basic burn creams and bandages. What that meant is that apparently HQ meant they only needed to send one officer. 

As the road dwindled on, she found her perp. Off in the distance, away from the safety and comfort of the road, lightning and thunder roared and rumbled over a secluded section of trees. Pulling her car to a stop, she exited the vehicle. Stretching from the road weariness, she tapped the holster on her hip. The black cruiser seemed to flare out, shadows radiating from the car. It flowed away from the car as a dark smoke, returning to the holster. When the flow tapered out, her car was gone and her holster was full. What was left was an officer style revolver, a black wood grip leading up to a short barrel. With a hammer at the ready and the safety off, she ventured up to forest. 

The impromptu trail leading up to the tree line was marked with singed grass. Strange creatures she hadn’t seen before ran as she got closer. Strange blue eels, sparking with electricity snaked along the floor. Sprites and golden insects ran to the shadows, although Cecilia couldn’t tell if they were scared of her or what was ahead. The crackling of thunder became louder and more frequent as she inched forward. This was yet another situation that would remind her to keep sending letters to management to remove heels as standard issue field wear. Pushing up to a tree, she readied her gun as she prepared to enter the eye of the storm. 

In a small clearing, a woman held her balance against a dead tree. Still smoking from what must have been a recent brush with lightning. Hand held against blackened bark, matched the description perfectly. Light purple spandex suit, accented by gold bolts running up and down the pattern. Blue wings were on each side of her body, jutting out from her upper torso. Muscles were hinted at where the pattern grew thin, a flashy outfit with a body to prove it. On her hands were gauntlets, some sort of battery or reactor in the middle of the palm. The zap of electricity could be heard humming even from where Cecilia was standing. Strands of static build up could be seen in her blue hair, long ponytails on the back of her head practically dripping energy. Heaving her body, it was clear she was in some sort of distress. Mildly shaking, the burnt bark of the tree was crunching under her grip. 

Person in distress. Not her favorite type of case but something she could handle. With her revolver finding its home back in her holster, the beat cop stood out from behind the tree. “Ma’am. Are you ok?” In what felt like an instant, her shaking stopped. Head turning around, she got her first good look into her eyes. They were a shallow blue, a light blue that didn’t taper off into a deeper one. Most importantly, they were filled with anger that was barely holding back some sort of fear. 

“Stay back!” The spandex bound girl no longer needed the tree for support. Body facing the police officer, her massive gauntlets were now balled into fists. The gentle hum was now crackling, electricity now coming into larger sparks as they make contact with the ground. “Who the hell are you?” This wild child was angry, and she had every right to be. God knows no one wants to be told they are dead. 

“Look, let’s take it slow. My name is Cecilia, I'm a cop. I have no reason to hurt you.” With her hands up, she tried to show no intention of being hostile. She knew it meant that if things went south, she would have to quickdraw, but it was worth trying. If she started with a gun in hand, it would always have to be fired. Skulls and spikes accenting parts of her outfit, it would be an upward battle to talk down someone who was on the wrong side. “Let’s start with a name. You want to tell me your name?” Her fists of steel were still gripped together, she took a step forward and postured herself as if she was blocking her path. “Rai-Mei. That’s my name, and I'm not going to let you fool me. What kind of cop dresses like that? Don’t think it’s the season for cosplay.” 

Still in some form of denial. That was going to make her job even harder. “Look, you aren’t from around here. Tell me what happened. How did you end up here? I’m just going to stay still. I’m not trying to start anything.” Cecilia was still standing her ground, but made sure her posture was relaxed. She might have been a bundle of nerves on the inside, but it wasn’t going to help. “Is that so? Where the hell is here then? Someone was stealing something from the temple. The reliquary guards called for our aid before I could gather more information. When I caught up to them, one of them wearing a hood threw something at me. I tripped and fell into what looked like some sort of purple void. When I came too, I was surrounded by fiends. I’m not going to let your kind steal from the Sacred Thunder Temple!” 

Rai-Mei was on a razor’s edge. If that’s how she remembers things, someone probably hit her in the head, maybe shot her. It doesn’t explain exactly why she ended up in the middle of the metropolis of the Underworld, but quick sudden deaths often make things messier. “Let me try and explain something. You remember him throwing something at you? I don’t know exactly what happened, but I think it killed you. This is the Underworld. You died. It’s not pretty and I know you don’t want it to be true, but it is.” 

At first, the thunder acolyte simply looked confused. Rai-Mei looked down at her open palms, as if trying to figure out what she was missing. After a couple seconds of thought, the iron grip returned. “I’m dead huh? That some threat? I’m alive and kicking! You and your buddies might be using dark magics, but my duty is my life. I’m still here and that means I'm going to protect the order!” 

The core of the gauntlets moved. It stuck up as if fully primed, an aura of electricity radiating from her fists. With a mischievous grin on her face, Rai-Mei bumped her fists together, the loud metal clang only offset by the shocking streaks showering around her. After a moment, the clouds above responded to their call. A bolt of pure, undiluted energy struck the tree next to Cecilia. Shirking as her previous hiding place was reduced to a pile of charred splinters, the beat cop reached for the holster. She wasn’t about to find out if this new blood was going easy on those bystanders in the city. “I’ll destroy you!” Like the lightning she had tried so hard to embody, she moved like a flash. Now only a couple feet away from the patrol officer, there was no mistaking her power. Both their hairs were on edge, charged to the brim. In a single swift motion, she pulled her arm back to wipe the smirk off this would be officers face. 

Bang. A single sound cut short her attack. Rai-Mei's momentum carried her to the feet of the officer. Blood pouring from her chest, she couldn’t move her hands to feel what happened. She had been shot. Hyperventilating like a mad woman, Cecilia hated having to use her gun. This was the Underworld; you had already died. There were no permanent ramifications to death. Still, the process of reforming and remaking your corporeal form was often slow and excruciating. Smoke still billowing from the barrel, she sheathed her revolver as she moved to the side of the suspect. “Look, I didn’t want to have to do that. You are gonna have a lot of time to think about this, but you are dead. We all are. It’s not fun, but everyone else here has come to terms with it. If you want to play pretend, everyone else is going to treat you like a psycho.” 

Putting her hand on her belt, she grabbed her radio. It wasn’t going to be fun explaining it to the higher ups, but it was close enough to procedure. Once the body starts to dissolve back into the firmament of the underworld, she can start the paperwork. Any second now. Cecilia looked down, bored as she waited for the process to begin. It then hit her; The body wasn’t dissolving. Kneeling down, she flipped the body over to look her over. Did she hit her in the lung? This was already a bloody enough task, she didn’t want to have to double tap the body. 

Putting her ear to her chest, it was silent. There was no doubt about it, she was dead as a door knob. Why was her body still here? Examining her further, the final piece of the puzzle floated out of the dead woman's mouth. A small white ball began to ascend out of her. Formless and blurry, the only real detail on it was a small thunderbolt on the side. It was a soul. 

This was not how this was supposed to happen. Cecilia crawled back from her kneeling position, knocked to her ass by the shock of what just happened. “What the hell was that! How did she have a soul?!” When you died in the underworld, your soul was already accounted for on the way. The only time you lose your soul is when you die on the surface world. Was this her first death? That’s impossible, there would be no way for her to get to the underworld. If it wasn’t staring her in the face with those dead eyes, she would have never believed it. 

Every single question she had about this spiraled into another. If she died in the underworld for the first time, where does her soul go? She just killed someone; does she have the soul of a murderer now? Who the hell is sending living people to the underworld? Fat fingering the buttons on her phone in panic, she called for backup. “HQ, we got a problem here” 

Three months passed in the blink of an eye. After she called in the body, the higher ups and special forces swarmed down like a hawk. After giving her account of what happened, she was sent back to central. Officers from precincts and departments she had never even heard of were called in to answer behind closed doors. This wasn’t some run of the mill problem, but no one was willing to tell her what it actually meant. Theology wasn’t exactly a hot topic in the Underworld; They already had an answer to what lies beyond. Still, it felt as if someone dying in the Underworld was out of alignment with whatever cosmic balance there was. 

After an eternity of waiting, she was called into an officer’s meeting room. Imposing suits, scaled armor, black chitin, it was a gathering ground for those at the top of the police food chain. Every single sentence out of their mouths was a finally crafted statement. Built to be sufficient on a first glance, but never explained the truth of the matter. There were no answers about how she got here, or what happened to her soul. The icy glares on all their faces said that further questions were tantamount to insubordination. 

No one was willing to tell her she did anything wrong. Even the strictest adherents to rules and regulations at the table weren’t going to chide her about improper language or missing steps. Whoever she was, she had no rights and there was no book they were willing to share with the proper instructions. Instead, they told her that a special taskforce would be assigned to the case to tie down any clues and make sure there were no additional threats to the citizens of the Underworld. In exchange for her service, she was promoted from a patrol officer to a vice task force detective. As of today, she was a proper detective and not an armed traffic cop. Cecilia imagined this day would feel sweet, a satisfaction of her work rewarded. All she got was a tongue that was sealed shut, yet wished to yell for more answers. 

Pushing lasts night meal off the table and into a trash can. The cop barely had time to cook for herself these days. If it couldn’t be microwaved, it was too much time investment. Working full time on the force was enough of a headache when it came to time management. If her younger self knew she was trying to find out more of a case on the side, she would have thrown a fit. Somethings are too weird to put down. The pieces to the puzzle had been scattered, and it was up to her to find them. All she had were a handful of corner pieces in the grand scheme, but it was better than nothing. 

Pulling out a rugged piece of paper, she studied the basic scheme of the Underworld that she had written down. Souls go into the underworld through what is the main gate, the processing facility where souls are judged. Almost all the denizens of the Underworld remember very little of what happens here, but everyone is told the same thing. “Upon entrance to the Underworld, the sins of the dead are weighed. Punishment for those whose souls are heavy with guilt, regret, and irredeemable vice are dispensed. Be they permanent or temporary, your actions have caught up. After the determination of sin, the tethers to the world of life are trimmed and the form is adjusted for permanent residence. From there, the bounty of the Afterlife is open to those who can reap it.” All those who passed properly went through this process. Rai-Mei was different, but the answer was why? 

Trying to think of it as a process, people’s souls went to the Underworld when they die. Somehow, someone sent her to the Underworld through an alternate way. The dead had been known to occasionally miss the main entrance to the underworld. Sudden, energetic deaths had been known to sometimes leave people stranded in the middle of the underworld. They were dead by any metric, but they hadn’t been given the proper introduction. Thoughts of family and enemies were easy to leave the mind clouded. All those negative emotions combined with the less than welcoming sepulchral look many parts of the Underworld had would leave these unfortunates in a world of rage, fear, and confusion. What was bothering her was how this process got broken. Could it be a burst of energy that causes people to break away from whatever draws them to processing? 

Was there something that she was missing? All of this was a basic mechanical overview of death and the afterlife. She had other sketchbooks on topics outside of the Underworld, but they were mostly guessing and inferences. Most of her previous life was a blank to her, all that remind were static shots and emotions. Nothing that could be used to gain more insight. Ultimately, if she wanted to figure out why the hell that strange women was there, she would need to know more about the surface world. Texts on the topic were incredibly scarce and were not particularly insightful. Rumors and legends were a dime a dozen, but there was no consistency. People often described death as part of a cycle; Trying to understand one half without the other is always going to be an uphill battle. 

Knock knock! Someone was at her apartment door. Rolling up the map and pushing it into a drawer, she looked out the peephole. On the other side was a fast-food delivery girl. Short and somewhat stocky, her mannerisms screamed perky and energetic. Soft black service attire met a lime green sweater tied around her waist. In her hand was a basic plastic bag with a variety of styrofoam boxes packed inside. “Special delivery for Cici!” Only one person called her by that annoying nickname. Unlocking the deadbolt, the officer shooed the delivery girl inside her apartment. 

“Lilith, you are early. I hadn't picked up after myself yet. Sorry for the mess, make yourself at home.” Frankly, Cecilia knew her apartment wasn’t that messy in comparison to some of the places Lilith could be found. Still, she tried to keep positive impressions with her detective partner. A decent size flatscreen tv, a small but comfortable couch with a coffee table and a small work table in the corner. Ignoring the singular empties knocked underneath any of furniture legs and some wrappers that had missed the trash can, it was perfectly serviceable. “It’s more than enough. Would you prefer lunch or business first? Once I make myself comfortable, we can do either.” Putting the food bags on the table, Lilith cracked her knuckles before starting a small incantation spell. A red void began to form around her, all light consumed by the thick blood colored maw of energy around her. Slowly dimming out, the simple delivery girl was gone, replaced by a true demon. 

Tall and lithe, onyx armor covered her unnatural sky-blue skin. Elaborate silvers and gold dressed the edges of her armor, drawing attention to her acrobatic form. Teases of skin could be seen around some of the armor, blending in with the low light as if tempting the viewer closer. It was all a distraction from her powerful ebony appendages. Horns, wings, and claws were black as night, only brought to light by a red glow around the joints. Her tail showed this habit best; Long, armored, every little hitch brought together by that otherworldly glow. At the end was a knife-like paint, a small crack along one side but otherwise polished. Lilith had the body most would assume of the idea of a succubus. She was strong and powerful, but tempting and alluring. Many had wished to be between her thighs, to learn what color her nipples were. Only a select few were worthy, with the rest having to enjoy the sultry gaze of her heterochromatic eyes. 

“Work. As much as I'm sure you love playing disguise, I'm sure you didn’t come all this way without business in mind.” Lilith simply smiled at the response, sitting down on the couch. Having a tail with such murderous intent, she made care to coil it up with the bladed edge curled down. “Cici, you need to learn to take a day off. One of these days I'll have to force you to come on a date with me. A movie, some shopping, a nice dinner; I’d even pay for it if it got you up and about.” Pouting in a playful way, she grabbed one of the Styrofoam containers. Opening it up towards her fellow detective as if she were a chef presenting a meal, Lilith unveiled a crudely made dagger. 

Holding it up, it resembled a bread knife more than any traditional self-defense weapon. One side of the blade was smooth and straight without any blemishes, the other serrated with many sharp teeth. Small imperfections could be seen on the face of the blade, smooth but the image was marred. Most shops wouldn’t sell a knife of this quality alone, but negative energy seemed to bleed out of the blade. Passing the blade off to her partner, Cecilia finally understood why many of the low lives were attracted to such a thing. Even with a shoddy handle, it seemed to be easy to use. Moving it around in her hand, she could feel it pushing forward on its own accord. It was made to skewer flesh and was more than willing to apply. She had no test dummy on hand, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that a cut from this blade would be more than your average kitchen accident. 

“No official markings, shoddy craftsmanship. Looks like we have a typical case of illegal weapon manufacturing.” Both of them had been assigned to bringing down a small street gang, the broken rose syndicate. Racketeering, protection rackets, fencing. It was a variety of small offenses that could be used to bust one person, but it would be hard to pin down. Having evidence of illegal weapon smuggling could seal the book on them all. No weapon with magic this strong was and quality that low was made by an artisan, they fused souls into the blade. 

Opening the rest of the Styrofoam food containers, all the fruits of Lilith’s investigation were revealed. Photographs of them handling the weapons, audio recordings of gangers talking about their crime, ziplocked bags with finger print dusted evidence. It would be an open and shut case once Cecilia could get her side of the investigations done. “You’ve been busy. Did you really need my help on this case?” Cecilia sat down next to her, careful to avoid stepping on her partner’s tail. From the bottom of the plastic bag, Lilith grabbed two flasks. Handing one off to the newly promoted detective, she started sipping from the remaining one. “Please, there are very few jobs that can be done consistently with one person. If I mess up on the sting, they will string me up. Having two people mess up on the sting is much less likely. I enjoy my skin where it is. I’m told it’s stunning.” Taking the flash in one hand, Cecilia decided if her partner was day drinking, they weren’t going to get any field work done today anyway. It was some sort of soft wine, full bodied and dry. She wasn’t a wine expert by any means, but she could confirm it tasted good. “I appreciate the vote of confidence. There are only a couple things more I need to do before we can make the bust. I’ve got a lead on one of the vehicles belonging to the guys who moved these into town. We catch the out of towners, scare the shit out of em, we can have them squealing by morning. Besides that, I managed to snag the building plans of the apartment block our friends are staying at. I’m going out tomorrow to try and get a nice mental image on any escape plans or drops they might have in the area.” 

Picking up a map from her work desk, she set it down on the coffee table. It was a crude hand drawn map, but it worked. Nearby streets and alleyways were named and marked; simple photographs taped to the side to emphasis a point. Potential escape routes were marked in a harsh red, vantage points in green, and places reinforcements could be in blue. Some locations were marked with question marks and lacking photos, the last pieces of this current puzzle. 

Over the next hour, they reviewed evidence they had gathered. Question marks on the map became marked, names were added to background checks, and the flasks slowly became lighter and lighter. Dumb jokes were exchanged, and a plan was becoming more concrete. The questions and conversations slowly drifted from incriminating and catching criminals to shooting the shit. They may not have been best pals, but they got along well enough. Eventually, Lilith steered the conversation towards her partners side work. 

“Let me be blunt. You got taken off that case for a reason. Some things are just above your paygrade. I didn’t have anything on my plate when that happened so its above mine as well. Maybe it’s some elaborate conspiracy. It could just as likely be a random accident from another world that dwindled its way down here. If it was meant for you, you would have had it.” Setting her drink down on the table, Lilith crossed her hands and made contact with an unbreakable stare. “I’m your partner and I'm good at what I do, so I knew you were working on this. What happens when you step on the toes of the higher ups and they find out? What if you find out who's behind it and they throw you down a hole from which you can’t return?” Her voice had that sultry, authoritative tone she always had, but there was a tinge of concern at the edge of it. 

Taking a heavy glug from the flash she had been given, Cecilia looked at her feet while reaching in her pocket for one of her suckers. Unwrapping it and popping it in, there was an audible crunch as a part of it was bitten off. “Lilith, I appreciate the thought. You don’t want me to end up in a ditch somewhere. But I can’t leave this behind. That night, I killed someone. If you wanna lecture me about how you are my senior and you’ve been doing this since before I was even topside, you have to answer this. When you’ve caused someone to stop breathing, they regenerated. It wasn’t pretty and it was painful, but they came back. That girl isn’t coming back. I’ve no idea where her soul is. If that’s happened to you, I don’t think you could back off.” 

Lilith stopped slowly tracing the floor with her tail. Cecilia’s face showed how much it upset her, small twinges around her eyes as she talked about. She wouldn’t cry, but she had been hurt. Watching her talk about it wasn’t this desperate attempt to talk about it her problems, it was reinforcing her sense of justice. “Cici, you really aren’t going to give this up. Let’s cut a deal. Once this job is done, you can go after this all you want. I’m not going to stop you, clearly you can’t get it out of your head. That being said, I don’t want you working on this until the broken rose is behind bars. Last thing I need is my partner thinking about a different case.” 

Cecilia pulled the sucker out of her mouth before putting it on a piece of tissue paper by the coffee table. “Damn right I'm not going to give up. You clearly don’t know me well enough if you think I'm gonna let a case slip away from me. I’m not going to go through with this till we throw the book at em.” Putting her hand up, she offered a strong handshake to her partner. “You swear on it, I’ll swear on it.” Hand to claw, the duo swore on it. 

“Wonderful! Well, it seems our work lunch-date is over. Good thing I prepared dessert.” That scheming smile crept its way onto Lilith’s face as she set down her flask. Putting her claws together, she traced some cryptic symbol onto her hand before pushing them together for a delicate clap. Green sparks jumped from her hand and almost immediately, her magic took effect. A surge of energy shot up through Cecilia, her face suddenly shocked to a light red as a tent began to form in her skirt. Suddenly short of breath as it felt like all her blood ran down to her cock. “What did you just....” Before her sentence could be finish, Lilith’s tail shot from the floor to unbuckle anything holding her skirt to her body. Pulling it down revealed the full length of her leggings and the black underwear underneath, simple yet tempting. “You never asked what I was drinking. You had my special blend while I was drinking bourbon. My original plan was to activate this if you said no to my demands. This will keep you hard and unable to find release until I grant it. If you refused to even give me that much courtesy, I was going to make sure you know your place.” Feeling far too dressed for the occasion, Lilith began to undress herself. Her armor yielded to her mood, folding in towards itself to make it easier to take off. Piece by piece, her tail found a spot to hook into, pulling it off and scattering it on the floor. Each segment of armor revealed yet another look at her skin, a perfect shade of blue occasionally marked by a black scale segment. Every part was toned and perfect. Her skin was without blemishes, her muscles were defined but not too defined. No excess of fat, but not overtly skinny. Poets could spend years upon years comparing her form, and it would simply fail to describe the demonic perfection she worked so hard to accomplish. Cecilia stuttered as she tried to find her voice. It would be a lie to say she hadn’t wondered what she looked like underneath all that armor, but the reality sent her heart racing. “B-but I said yes.” The demon just smiled as she put her hand into the brim of her stockings. “You did. This time it's not punishment, it’s for fun.” 

All of the pomp and circumstance towards her own undressing was lost when it came to undressing her partner. Pulling down her stockings and panties with a simple series of gestures, her cock was ready to be freed the moment the spell was activated. Clearly at full mast, she had 8 inches of uncircumsized glory on display. The tip of her head poked through the foreskin, pre already coating the outside. Lilith was very happy with her work, the cock throbbing at the same rate as her partners heartbeat. “I’m surprised you never made a move before. You are far too focused on your work Cici. I’ve certainly dropped some hints, but you never picked them up. Is there a problem with our circumstance?” Cecilia nodded her head rapidly to show her approval. “Perfect. Let’s get started.” 

Adjust herself, situated herself to sit down on her partner’s lap. Sitting side saddle, she situated her thighs in-between the ever so distracting member of Cecilia. Throbbing gently between her thighs, she began to grind her crotch against the cock held captive in her grasp. Lilith smiled as she saw boundaries her friend had never even realized exist be blown down by her behavior. Situating her mouth above the cock, she began to let her saliva drip down on it. Falling like a thick lubricant, it was like no other spit Cecilia had seen before. Thick like shampoo or a bottle of lube, it dripped down in a heavy amount. It pooled between her thighs, forming a little V shaped pond between her legs. The stillness disappeared as her thigh job continued, splashing her unnatural saliva all over her thighs and the cock she had captive. It was a unique pleasure; The thighs were soft but could apply a substantial amount of force as they hotdogged her cock. Cecilia groaned as she felt herself being teased. It switched between the lightest teasing to a wonderful vice around her dick. All the while, Lilith giggled running her fingers up and down the police officer’s uniform of Cecilia. Messing with the badges and medals, her fingers ran in and out the disheveled dress shirt as she snaked her way to her chest. 

The magic did wonders on her body. Every single thrust felt like it was bringing her to the point of no return, about to experience a mind-blowing orgasm. Without fail, she was brought to the precipice than gently put back down, only to be forced back to it a moment later. Her face contorted with pleasure while Lilith thrusted away, that devilish giggle worming its way through her mind. Never content to rest on the fact her partner was in the throes of pleasure, she increased her grinding. Not just her thighs now, her unshaved sex touched the shaft at the peak of each push. Cecilia was not content to just let her partner do all the work, her hips pushed hard, trying to get deeper and deeper in the honeypot of her thighs. “Someone’s having fun. Are you gonna cum?” Her tone was sweet but dominant. She knew exactly what position her friend was in and was going to put her through the wringer. “Wanna cum, wanna cum, wanna cum!” Her etiquette had all but vanished when put to the edge of her senses. Pleasure was bounding throughout her cock, aching with desire. Every single movement brought wonderful sensations, but a need to release was bottling up. Lilith's laughed, but this time was not because of the small planned joys she knew she was going to get. It was an absolute treat seeing her friend who was almost stuck up degrade into a pit of pleasure this fast. She would absolutely be saving that wine recipe. “That is absolutely what I want to hear. I think you’ve earned it.” Her friend might be the one cumming, but there was nothing so satisfying as to find and push that limits. She would never lie, she could push what she learned here for her personal gain in the coming days, but that was never the point. The point was to show her who truly wore the pants, and who would be allowed to lick her boots. 

Putting one of her hands down on Cecilia’s thighs, commanded her to stop her thrust. After that, she positioned herself with her thighs at the apex of a stroke. Cockhead caught in the middle of her thighs, completely covered with demon saliva and pre, she could feel it whimper and beg for release. With a single snap of her finger, she undid the spell upon her friend and thrust down with as much force as possible. With no limiter in play, the floodgates opened. The mild-mannered detective yelled out as she had her mind blown with the orgasm gifted to her. Rope after rope of cum shot from her cock, thicker than usual. Not only that but her usual loads felt like a fraction to how much she was shooting out now. Yet another wonderful blessing of the demon’s touch. An orgasm lasting an eternity finally subsided, feeling drained physically after shooting out all that much. Coming to her senses, she realized that her dress uniform and her partner were now plastered in that off white sheen. Her horns, hair, tail; Anything that could have been stained was. With all that, Lilith just smiled and wiggled her tail as she watched Cecilia regain her senses. “Holy hell. That was...” Cecilia was interrupted as her friend put a finger to her lips. “Don’t worry, I know how good I am. I enjoyed myself as well. You’d be surprised what cute faces you make, and don’t get me started on those little grunts.” The demon was always one step ahead on keeping her flustered, Cecilia looked down as she tried to remember where she had flung her skirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Being out on the street in plainclothes, Cecilia always felt uncomfortable not having her uniform on. Simple black sweatpants, cheap sneakers, and a grey hoodie with the insignia of a local sports team. It was the most generic possible outfit, and that was part of why she had it on. This is one of the few times she didn’t want people to know she was an officer. All she needed was to gather some more information. While her car with all the headlights, shadowy frame, and silver skulls was too much for a subtle job, she could never do a mission without having a gun on her. Revolver tucked into a sewn in spandex holder on a pair of under shorts, she hoped that the gun would stay there forever. 

Stuck in the underworld, there wasn’t a sun to keep track of the time, but there were patterns of a light darkness to break up the blanketing void that was the night. On the precipice of that turning point, where the streetlights went from dim to a practical spotlight. Give it some time, and she would be able to cloak herself in the shadows. Pulling a sucker out of a hoodie pocket, she unwrapped it and sought to calm her nerves. It was a strong mixed berry initial taste, with a faint strawberry that seemed to stick around long past when it was welcome. 

The sound of a door closing caught her attention. One of the last targets on her list had just put himself in her sights. An unkempt yukata and pair of traditional wooden sandals were overshadowed by slightly darkened skin was highlighted by some obscure harsh red line pattern. Topped off by an onyx set of horns, he was one of the many demons that called the Underworld their home. Looking at a phone, he seemed concerned more with whatever business he had on hand than being followed. 

Tailing him was a job that suited Lilith better than Cecilia. Even with her drop dead looks and stunning figure, her ability to shapeshift meant she could do anything she wanted in one form then drop any heat she may have attracted. The only super power Cecilia had was strapped around her hip around the moment. Trying to follow her targets example, she would occasionally check her phone while on the other side of the street. She never met the eyes of her target, but this wasn’t her wheelhouse. First response and busts were night and day compared to her current sleuth work. 

After what was almost an hour, she still had any major additional leads from her target. What she knew was that his name was Sarama, and he was a major player for the operation. Multiple dealers and fences report to him for protection money, even if they are technically “independent.” She had expected for him to meet up some of his associates, but it seemed like he simply be about the town. Walking to grab some soft drinks, taking pictures, it was someone living a mostly boring life. The only thing out of the ordinary was him being denied access to a bathroom at a restaurant. It was paying customers only and he didn’t feel like it was worth his time. Trying to act sly, he went into a back alley to relieve himself, and Cecilia was quick to snap an impromptu photo of him in secret. Even if it was petty in terms of the crime and her actions, it meant she had a non-conspicuous thing to call him out on if things went sour without immediately blowing her cover. 

With the pitstop taken care of, his hustle ended up taking him to the Plegian Storage Facility. At first, it just seemed to be a typical storage unit complex. Did her target have a lab or drop point somewhere within her area? Sending a message to her partner, she left a text with where she was. If she didn’t send a response within the next two hours, send a police cruiser to investigate. It was a precaution she hated having to take, but it was the right thing to do. Sarama walked into the building, and Cecilia began to count down. 60 seconds; If she came in too quick, it would be too obvious. Any later and she could lose him or he could get whatever he wanted done. 35, 40, 45, 55. With her countdown at the ready, she stormed into the building. 

On first glance, she saw what she expected, a typical indoor storage building. The sterile fluorescent light bathed over the clean metal surroundings, doors leading to units on both sides. There was very little space between the units, leading to a claustrophobic nightmare. Taking a step forward, there were a handful of separate passageways. There was no indication on any of them that her mark had traveled in that direction. Picking one at random, she set off for her prey. 

One trail after another, she looked for Sarama. After a couple of failed attempts to align herself in the maze of units, she began to make a map. Each choice she made seemed to not make sense when putting it on the map, lines of units overlapping over each other in ways that couldn’t make sense. Retracing her steps, it was a new section of units she had never seen before. Trying to go back to where she was resulted in another foreign set of units. It was a magical labyrinth in every sense of the word. 

At this point, she moved her revolver from her holster to a pocket on her hoody. Whatever was going on, it was not normal. If it was a trap, what exactly was the mechanism? Did they expect her to starve out in here? If it was an illusion of some kind, there would be a pattern or something that would let her escape. First it started with knocking on each of the doors, hoping there was a different noise pattern. Nothing. Then she tried to force open as many doors as possible. None of them budged. Every single pattern she could think could exist turned out to be another falsehood. Different types of light bulbs, brands of lock, numbering pattern of the segments. There were only two constants in this maze, the inability to escape and the soft hum of the fluorescent lights. 

There was no way to figure out how long she was wandering those halls. No great landmarks, nothing to tally. Her phone had no service and the clock continued to move. This magical hell seemed like it was made to draw out the slow, grinding pain of existence. Despite simply walking, exhaustion seemed to drag over her like a wave. Everything in this place was static, it never changed and it was going to drive Cecilia crazy. Where the hell could he have gone? 

Suddenly, the smell of something burning snapped her senses back into life. The wooden smell of some sort of incense, tinged with an exotic spice brought her out of her dazed state. Tracking it down by smell was hard in a maze of only sharp corners and non-Euclidian logic, but eventually she stumbled upon a locker that stuck out like a sore thumb. Small tufts of purple smoke crept out from the door, with the sound of a crowd hidden behind the shudder door. Without a lock on the door, it stuck out like a sore thumb. Grabbing the handle, she lifted up the shudder and looked inside. 

The entranceway of the door soon expanded far out to reveal a massive expanse. Filled to the brim with stalls, people, other service unit doors, she had discovered a bazaar hidden within the maze. Demons of monstrous forms traded with the most mundane of fiends. Pack animals of all shapes and sizes slummed between traders and people looking for exotic goods. Men and women dressed in sultry outfits barked out their wares, be it of the flesh or hidden within a stall. She had left the maze of dull metal and unforgiving light and was left with an ocean of interactions, dozens upon dozens of people moving in an unending tide. 

“Welcome to the Gilded Key.” A voice to her right welcomed her into the strange and confusing land. Dressed in an ornate red and purple road with silver embroidering running over every seam it could possibly find, the androgynous figure in front of her carried a large embezzled book. Skulls and other gothic symbols were displayed prominently all over the front, although the pages of the book proper appeared to have started to yellow. Their face was the lightest shade of purple, as if they were a watered-down amethyst. Their eye color was hidden behind an opaque set of goggles, but they had no trouble drawing attention with their set of wings on their back. It was the color of green tea, and even when tucked in as much as possible, they seemed to jut into any conversation the owner walked by. “I’m Kushano of the Fabled family. We’ve been expecting you.” 

First, she was taken into a labyrinth that could have killed her. Then she found an otherworldly bazaar hidden within a storage unit. Now, someone masquerading as some sort of angel knew she would end up here. “I know you must be confused.” Kusano put their hand to the bridge of their glasses, and Cecilia put her hand on their shoulder, white knuckle grip on their shoulder. “Let me put it this way, I had to walk through a maze, and now I'm looking at what appears to be a walking code violation in this “Gilded Key.” On top of that, someone from a less than reputable “family” is trying to give me a warm welcome. If you have something to assuage my fears, please be quick.” The welcoming committee jolted as they learned her current bullshit tolerance was lower than expected. “I see you are a woman of business. If time is of the essence, I can take you straight to Lord Morningstar. He should be able to clear everything up.” 

Her pointed ears perked up at the mention of Morningstar. It was the name of possibly the most powerful man in this section of the Underworld. Current CEO of Darklord holdings, the Darklords had been straddling the grey line of the law for longer than she had been on the force. They were often caught in pseudo legal snafus over the years, but their crack team of lawyers keep them above the law. If Kushano wasn’t lying, it would mean there were formal ties between the Fabled family and the Darklords, something that hadn’t crossed her radar before. “Please do. I’m looking for some information and after this delay, I'm in a hell of a hurry.” The lavender colored demon smiled, as if they were privy to an inside joke, then started walking on a path. “We can walk and talk.” 

The stench of incense never left as they walked on and on towards some unknown destination. “You mentioned violations when in regard to this place. I’ll have you know everything is technically legal in this regard. All the shops and units have appropriate writs of business and hold appropriate ledgers. We will always abide with the law; we just know our rights.” It was the type of worm-like comment she would expect from the Fabled. Initially a collection of businesses held together by dealing with part time and temporary laborers, at some point they began to incorporate less than legal elements. A conglomerate between multiple smaller companies and a worker's union, they would often champion workers' rights and held a positive reputation within the public. That being said, HQ often had dozens of complaints about non-union worksites and establishments getting harassed. “Would any warrant inspectors have any troubles getting to those stalls? I’ve seen tax paperwork that’s more straightforward than getting here.” Kushano didn’t seemed phase by the comment and continued their stride. “Plegian Storage Solutions is a very special place. It takes care of its own and is willing to step on the toes of those who would hurt it. The Broken Rose Syndicate isn’t welcome here, which should explain why you ended up on our doorstep. Ah, here we are.” 

As if lead by the nose, the unit they found themselves in front of had no nameplate on the front. Instead, a musclebound monstrous freak looked at the undercover cop at the pencil pusher that accompanied her. Letting them in with a nod, Cecilia found herself in a new den of debauchery. A wave of purple smoke hit her in the face, blinding her with a direct hit of powerful incense. Never fully clearing, she looked through the fog at the smoke lounge in front of her. Hookahs adorned many of the tables and booths, scantily clad waitresses delivered drinks to patrons, women bared it all on stage and in curtained off segments. This was the type of place Lilith was suited to, not Cecilia. She didn’t consider herself to have an addictive personality, but in her line of work she saw dozens of lives ruined by each of these vices. Yet they still left you with that suggestive question of what it would feel like. Maybe that’s why Lilith was so suited to these locales, it mirrored part of her allure perfectly. “Don’t get distracted, Morningstar will prey upon any doubt.” Any hint on if they were being facitious or not was hidden behind those goggles. They managed to navigate through the den of vice and ended up outside a curtained alcove, the sound of clinking glass barely audible behind it. “Do be on your best behavior. Despite his eccentric nature, he isn’t here to make your job worse. It was his idea to reach out to authorities about the Broken Rose.” Before she even could process that statement, she was stewarded into the VIP quarters. 

His presence drew her attention immediately. His face and form had been all over papers and the news, but seeing in person was a different reality. It was the shift between a child's drawing on a fridge and an intricate blueprint. He had dark purple wings which fettered off into a pristine white, each feather softer than an emperor’s pillow. Any of the expensive suits or ornate suits of armor were left behind for the public image, all he had was a simple pair of loose-fitting pants. Every single muscle and abs were on display, it would take craftsmen eons to make anything close to his likeness. It was all topped off by a gaze of dominance. It was not the playful superiority of someone playing with someone they didn’t consider an equal. His gaze was a raw look of someone taking note of their property, which with his wealth might not have been that far from the truth. His radiant visage was so captivating, Cecilia nearly missed the fact that someone was blowing him as she walked in. 

Kushano seemed unfazed as they entered the room. “Lord Morningstar, I brought your guest.” Bowing their head deeply, they motioned for the police officer to follow suit. It took her a moment to break out of her gaze, but she took a bow. From the corner of her eye, she saw the acolyte of some sort showing her oral appreciation of her master. Small, puffy horns on the top of her head and undeveloped wings showed her place as a novice in the Underworld. Tattered black robes with cryptic red symbols clashed with a drab green binding around her waist. Cecilia could barely see strands of dyed copper red hair, pushed to the side as she gorged herself on his cock. Looking directly forward, it was hard to make out all the details of the service or his member, but it was entrancing nonetheless. Her shocked responses seemed to draw the slightest curl around his lips, a smile of some sort? 

“And you are Cecilia? If memory serves me right, member of precent 204, partner to someone by the name of Lilith? Excuse me if this wasn’t what you expected of me. A man has his daily ritual and I must stick to mine. We can have our little meeting while I take care of myself.” To emphasize his point, he grabbed a horn of his servant pushed hard, an audible gag breaking through her lips. Kushano took the lead as they realized Cecilia was still shellshocked by the whole ordeal. Putting their hand around her shoulder, she was stewarded to the side of the room. Now at a better angle, she could make out more detail of the blow job. Sitting on her knees, she was struggling to take as much as she could. He had several inches left outside her mouth, and an indent was already visible in her throat. Just how big was he? 

“It has come to our attention that you have been investigating the Broken Rose Syndicate. Their current business in trafficking illegal weapons. Over a dozen crimes have been linked to their weapons, and has had enough of an impact to drive down sales of legal weapons in multiple districts. Your kind loves evidence in writing, so let us provide you with such.” Kushano took a folder out of the aged book they carried around and put it in front of Cecilia’s face. Distracted from her ogling session, she took the folder and began to read. It had been a long time since she had seen a report this competent. Known members, aliases, incriminating photographs. It had it all. Some of the kingpins even had property and expense reports that proved they were spending far more than they made legally. “Impressive. If you have all of this information, why haven’t you given it to the police or fed it to their enemies yet?” Morningstar took a small flute of champagne from a nearby table and sipped it, a single bead falling from his lips and tracing a shining line from his breasts to his abs. “Truth be told, we were. Dumb punk kids trying to kill other dumb punk kids is bad for business. I was having some henchmen trail them and I found a less than stellar sleuth on the trail.” Pulling a phone out of his pocket, he clicked around for a moment before a projector came to life on the other side of the room. Evidence of her tracking down Sarama was plastered on the screen, from her failed attempts to stay inconspicuous to her trying to take a photo of her perp with his pants down. 

It was a soft smack in the face to remind herself she was in over her head. “Let me put this simply, my dearest.” Morningstar adjusted himself, crossing one of his legs on top of the other. The motion trapped his “attendant” between his calf and his cock, forcing her down on his substantial length. “I’m sure you’ve heard all sort of speculation and rumors about me and my kind. You can believe all that dribble if you want, but I'm a man of business. Two-bit thugs building an impromptu arms race solves no problems and I'm not part of the supply chain. No one is making long term benefits; it would be best for us all if it was shut down.” Taking another sip from his flute, he gasped audibly before handing the glass to Kushano. “I’m not here to claim I know you inside and out. What I can tell is that you care about justice. All of my contracts and business is spelled out plain and simple. Take this girl for example. At first, she was my secretary, but she couldn’t keep my papers organized for shit. I offered her an alternate position, even accommodating to her needs. She’s saving herself for marriage, so I let her stay a maiden. “His hands tugged hard on her budding horns, the sounds of gagging and slurping practically filling the room like music. “I’m not going to ask anything of you in exchange for this information. Just let it be known I'm here for business, and my business is fair. Kushano will leave you a number in case you decide to keep in contact with either of us.” 

The Darklord was about to go on with his spiel, but stopped himself suddenly. His lips curled hard, sharp white teeth sparkling even in the dim light. Right after, a moan shot out. His attendant suddenly seemed to stop her ministrations dead in her tracks. Stuck between her master’s crotch and his calf, she couldn’t free herself and soon the cum escaped through other ways. Dripping from the edges of her mouth, strands falling out from her nostrils, she was a cum splattered mess. Kushano simply looked down, a dark purple blush appearing on their face with Cecilia couldn’t tear herself from the scene. Some of the dirtier things she had searched up while in the throes of lust looked almost tame compared to this. When the floodgates had closed, Morningstar adjusted his legs and pulled himself out of the maiden’s mouth. The size made Cecilia feel small in comparison, and his was something truly otherworldly. Small bumps ran along the shaft, solid but not some artificial implant. Inch after inch, it dragged on before ending in a head with a slightly curved tip, almost built to find and savage someone’s sensitive spots. The eccentric magnate looked up at the ceiling, before waving his cock warmer aside. Looking back down with the satisfied grin of someone in perfect control, he continued his speech. “Is everything making sense so far?” 

Cecilia couched as she tried to align herself. It was if he was playing chess in another dimension and she was playing tic-tac-toe. “If this is some attempt at a bribe, I'm not buying it. Everything I do is to keep the city and its people in order and free. We with the Underworld Metropolitan Police Department are very thankful for your assistance, but we don’t play fast and loose with the law. I’m going to put those scumbags behind bars, and that’s all there is to it.” It was true, but it was hard to say it with full conviction. His stare seemed to poke holes in her confidence, something he seemed keen to exploit. Instead of starting a tirade, he nodded and got up from his chair. Even if she had been wearing her heels, the fiend towered over everyone else in the room. “Trust me when I say we will follow the law to the letter. If you ever need a helping hand, my conditions will be fair and equitable. Our goals aren’t mutually exclusive. I anticipate the day you realize this.” 

With the meeting reaching its conclusion, Kushano began to lead the “undercover” cop out of the room. Leaving the club, they began the trek out of the bazaar and the maze. “That went better than expected. Usually when he meets with people outside our way of life, he doesn’t like them. Morningstar has clearly taken a liking to you.” Cecilia did her best not to punch the winged asshole next to her in the ribs. “And what makes you say that?” The information specialist caught himself for a second. “He is a man of his schedule. I’ve had the pleasure of introducing people to him while he is being serviced before. The majority of time he gets annoyed with them and he can’t finish. Believe me when I say he clearly has an interest in you.” That blush she tried to avoid pushed back into the edges of her face. “Take it as a compliment. He will let me know who he doesn’t like. I’m confident I won’t have the post meeting bitching session we must endure sometime.” 

The lights and sounds of the bazaar faded away as they entered the self-storage maze. Despite her attempts to find a pattern, she still couldn’t find anything. Her chaperone was not disheartened in the slightest and continued on. “Do you often approach cops like this.” The winged pencil pusher furled their eyebrows as they walked. “If you mean if we bribe them, no. Morningstar was accurate in his statements. Many of the places and dark shadows of our city are shit. Letting the scum who prey on other feast like kings is a sin. Frankly, we should all be shot for not going in there now. But if we aren’t going to hold ourselves to such lofty morals, we have to make the world a better place on our own terms. The Fabled family has had a long history of answering to higher powers. The Darklords are the first we’ve gone through who aren’t pushers and abusers. Our goal is to keep the people in mind, even if it means we provide services others won't. We aren’t here to kill innocents or sell life shattering drugs. What we do isn’t going to go away, so let us do it humanely.” Cecilia stopped herself in the middle of a corridor. Kushano turned around and cocked their head, confused. 

“Shake on it.” Kushano turned around. “I’m sorry?” Cecilia walked towards them and held out her arm. “If you aren’t lying to me, we have no ill will. There’s a lot of dirtbags in the city and I want to take down as many as I can. Not just that, but we’ve all got unanswered questions. We can’t explain everything that happens. When things don’t work out for the best, it can be hard to let things go. The Broken Rose is going down, and then I'm going to get a new case. I appreciate any help on making the city better, and if you aren’t lying to me, I don’t want you to disappear on me.” They pulled their wings back, not sure on how to deal with the sudden display of honesty. Stepping forward hesitantly, they put their hand out. Their grip was weaker than their friends, but the deal was struck. 

Eventually, Cecilia was free from the depths of the storage maze. The brutal glow of the streetlights tapering out into shadows was a breath of fresh air compared to the stagnant fluorescent glow on the inside. Checking her phone, she finally had service, although she had to double check her phone was working properly. Despite the eternity of being trapped in there, her phone said she had only been in there 30 minutes. Kushano scribbled a handful of numbers down on his file and handed it over. “Time doesn’t exactly play nice on the inside. It’s wonderful if you are trying to relax but it can feel like pulling teeth when things turn sour. Let us stay in touch.” Cecilia picked up the file and carried it under her arm. “Likewise. See you around Kay.” It took them a minute to realize they were being called a nickname. Readjusting their goggles, they smiled and headed back inside the labyrinth.


End file.
